


What Are You Thinking?

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl





	What Are You Thinking?

Over the past couple months so much had changed. Since the group had been reunited they had moved around constantly, staying in empty houses. It was getting colder now and they had been hoping to find a place to stay for the winter. It seemed they had just found exactly that when they stumbled upon a cabin on the edge of the woods.

“Think it’s empty?’ Glenn asked.

“On’y one way ta find out,” Daryl said, leading the group over. He exchanged nods with Rick and opened the door, weapons drawn and prepared for any walkers that may come their way. Surprisingly, they found none inside. There was one out back that they dealt with and then returned to the house.

“Looks like a family used to stay here over the summer,” Maggie said, “Before all this happened.”

“No one here now,” Tyrese said, “I’d say this is as good a place as any to stay.” The rest of the group nodded and began finding spots on the floors of the few rooms in the cabin to spend the night.

Daryl waited until everyone was settled before moving over to a corner a little ways away from the others. He nodded to Carol to join him and she smiled at him warmly, making her way over. They hadn’t declared their relationship to the rest of the group, but they weren’t hiding it either.

After being reunited at Terminus they had spent a night together. That night had been both terrifying and exhilarating for both of them. Since then, they always slept next to each other, wrapped together to fight off the col. Carol was the only one allowed this close to him.

“What are you thinking?” Carol asked quietly, lying down and facing Daryl.

“Nothin’” he replied gruffly and she nodded slightly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“What are ya thinkin’” he shot back.

“I have to tell you something,” she said, “And I don’t know if you’re going to like it.”

“Wha’s goin’ on?” he asked, his brow furrowing as he stared at her.

“I- I think I’m pregnant.”

He stared at her, wide eyed, “You think?”

“Well, I, I took a test and it was positive so…” Carol said, not meeting his gaze.

“We…” he trailed off and she looked up at him, “We’re gonna have a baby?” Carol nodded.

“But, what if I hurt it?” he said and Carol looked at him in shock. That certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Daryl-“

“I ain’t exactly great with kids,” Daryl mumbled and after staring at him for another moment, Carol started lighting. “What the hell’s funny?”

“I thought you were going to be mad,” Carol said, “We’re bringing a baby into the apocalypse and you’re worried you’ll hurt it.”

“Yeah, well, lil ass kicker’s done a’right,” Daryl said, “You helped look after ‘er. Our kid’ll do a’right,” Carol smiled at him and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest while grabbing his hand and placing it on her still flat stomach.


End file.
